Axel Arceneau
'Personality and Character Traits' 'Personality' Axel prefers to keep himself at a distance, closed off from the world and those around him. Through the years, he has become guarded and trusting others is near impossible for him. Rarely does he share thoughts and emotions with others, fearing they would not understand. To any he grants a modicum of trust to, the situation of him showing his true feelings is fleeting and hardly occurs. This leaves the populace to believe he is cold, cynical, and snobbish when faced with social interaction of any sort. The Chume'da is a rather stubborn individual especially where his opinions and decisions are concerned. Refusing to bend to the will and demands of others, he never backs down from confrontations and will instead face them head on despite circumstance. Axel will always insist he is in the right and deny cooperating with another who does not have the same sentiments to the point of even not seeing their own point of view. 'Character Flaws and Strengths' Flaws: Strengths: 'Characteristics' »» Sexuality: Demisexual »» Likes:''' Getting his own way; Theater; Maintaining professional and personal lives separate; Abusing his power and influence; Manipulation; Exhibitionism »» '''Dislikes: Those who think they are better than him; Jedi »» Fears: »» Disorders: '''Blood Fetishism; Malignant Narcissism; Transvestism »» '''Hobbies: '''Holochess; Horseback riding; Fencing; Hunting »» '''Other: 'Physical Attributes' 'Appearance' Distinguishing Marks/Scars/Tattoos: Garb: Accessories: 'Description' 'Personal Connections' 'Abilities and Training Data' 'Assets and Possessions' 'Weaponry' 'Miscellaneous' 'Origins' Of the children born to Tanith Arceneau and Braxis Tudor, Axel is the eldest of the four offspring. 'A Walk Inside Your Circle' Once Axel had become of age, he was sent into the military as was demanded of all males of the royal crown. 'The Shadow Cast Before Me' Upon the arrival to Hapes Prime, something dark had clung to the soul of the young Hapan. All around him had been the tyranny of a matriarchal society, the females of the Consortium with their hands untarnished by the stained blood of war with their demands of the males. Not only had Axel struggled for this acceptance, but he was internally suffering from his addiction to his military acquaintance, Blake. It was the feelings on unrequited love for another man that made him bitter as he knew that such a relationship could never come to fruition and discounted it to boyish ambitions and desires, that it had been something that wasn't logical or becoming of a crown prince. It had been these events that pushed the Hapan down a darker path than that of typical fashion for his culture and allowed for his vampiric genes to overrule the others and thrust itself as the linchpin to all the wicked he would come to do. Through these measures, he had grown an affinity for the Galactic Empire and their cruelty, even as far as making alliances with the Frenzied River Clan of Dathomir and more notably the Decuirs their selves. 'Virtue To Vice' A nefarious plan had been concocted by the Chume'da to preserve a treaty, or alliance of sorts, with the Coven. 'Somebody That I Used To Know' 'Character Sources' I WANT YOUR REVENGE *Boundaries Broken, Forbidden Fruits Tasted - (Axel Arceneau, Past) BLOOD DROPS *Kryptonite Comes in Many Forms (Arceneau Siblings/Hapans) *Of Ice and Sand (Hapes Consortium/Witches of Dathomir) *Venom: Mass Production. (Sith & Empire) *Galaxy Amok [GALACTIC CRUSADE 2 JUSTICE IS SERVED *We Could Be Heroes (Kytana Horizonis) *We've Got The Biggest Balls Of Them All (UF) *House of Cards - Hapan Civil War *Galactic Crusade - Massively Open/The Greatest RP EVER *The Resol'Nare (Takeover of Mandalore - COMPLETE) *The Royal Wedding of Dane Arceneau and Minerva Decuir (WoD, UT) Invite *Play the Devil's Cards (Invite/WoD) *Morality Bites: Takeover of Hapes (WoD/UT) CHAOS THEORY *We've Got The Biggest Balls Of Them All (UF) *Merchants and Thieves (Hapes Consortium/Invite) *Better Outrun Our Gun [Hapes Consortium Occupations *Shall we Play? (Axel Arceneau) *Marauder's Masquerade - Open Event *The Fine Edge of Diplomacy (TuF & TJC) *Going to the Chapel (marriage of Kane and Mistryl, open) RANDOM ACTS OF VIOLENCE *The Game of Cat and Mouse(Invite) *Tackling the Slave Trade ( TUF Takeover of Ryloth) *The 2012 Liberty Ball (open to all; see OOC for more info) *You Want What I'm Selling (TUF/Invite) *Sugar, We're Going Down (TGU/TUF) *Soft-Sell Conclusion (UF and HC - Rifle World Occupations) NIGHTMARES AND DREAMSCAPES *Life is a Rose... Beware of the Thorns(Axel) *You Gotta Shop Around (WoD/UF/Invite) *Paint it Black (UF/Arceneaus) *Kashyyyk is on Fire! [OPEN *The End (open) *High Treason ( Kirk, TGE, TUF + Open) *Blood and Secrets (Axel Arceneau) PICK YOUR POISON *Reign of Terror Beneath the Burning Shadow (TSC/TUF - Hapes Takeover) *A New Queen Rises(Takeover of Hapes Part 1.5 TUF/TSC) *A New Queen Rises-Continued in Takeover *Facing the storm together (UF / TJC) *I Am Expendable *Summer Breeze *We aliens need to stick together (Hapan royalty, Draclaus, invite) BODIES IN MOTION *Among the Hedges: An Artist's Inspiration (Axel Arceneau) *Strange Machines (Tanith) *Justice Is Blind (Hapes Consortium/JRC) *You and Me it's Animal Attraction (Blake) *Winter Starlight Wonderland (TGC Yule Ball 2013) *Fire and Ice (Blake Ston) THE DIVINE COMEDY *Shields and spears and swords oh my. (Open) *Did You Hear About The Arceneaus? (Arceneaus/Invite) *Ricochet (Hapes Consortium/Witches of Dathomir/Open) *The Cut That Never Heals (Open) (UF/WoD) *Everybody's Got A Price (Invite/See OOC) *Bringing life to a wasteland ( WOD/TUF) *In these Troubled times it is better to have Friends rather then Enemies *The Queen's Pageant - Hapes Consortium Annual Event (Open) *Reporting for Duty (Open) *Who We Are And Who We Want To Be (Axel&Blake/Invite) Category:Hapan Category:Energy Vampire Category:Government Figure Category:Royalty Category:The Marzullo Clan Category:House Arceneau Category:Character